


Take me Home for Christmas

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, follow up to All I Want for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28324923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: After Nick's confession, Ellie and Nick figure out how to spend Christmas together.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	Take me Home for Christmas

Blinking her eyes open slowly, Ellie smiled at the sight in front of her. Nick was staring back at her, a soft smile on his lips, before he leaned over to kiss her softly. 

“Good morning babe.” A blush crept up her cheeks at the nickname that she secretly loved. 

“Good morning.” Needing to kiss him again she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his leisurely. When they broke away a thought hit Ellie. “What time is it?” Nick lifted his arm up that was under her head. 

“Just after 9:00 why?” Dropping her head onto his chest she groaned. 

“I have to start packing.” Confused, Nick tilted his head, waiting for her to say more. “I was able to get a last minute flight to Oklahoma. It leaves at 4:00 which will get me there in enough time to celebrate the night before Christmas with our usual traditions and wake up with my family on Christmas morning. I was gonna pack last night and then you came over and well, I kinda forgot about it.”

“Damn. I was kinda hoping we could’ve spent Christmas together this year.” 

“I can cancel my flight and -” She was stopped by his finger over her lips. 

“No Ellie. This is your family. You deserve to spend the holidays with them. We can celebrate together when you get back.” 

“But-”

“No. No buts. Your family is important to you and I know you didn’t get to see them for Thanksgiving this year so it’s even more important you go home for Christmas.” Knowing he was right Ellie sighed. She really did like the thought of spending Christmas with Nick, especially now that this would be their first Christmas together after confessing their feelings. After a moment of thought she knew the perfect solution. 

“Come with me.” 

“What?” Nick’s eyes widened. He certainly hadn’t expected that. 

“Come home with me Nick.” She cupped his cheeks in her hands as she tried to convince him. “I really want to spend Christmas with you and well, what better way to tell my parents we’re together than to do it in person?” 

“Do you really want me to meet your parents Ellie? That’s pretty serious.” Now second guessing herself she pulled back, sitting up and pulling the blanket around her shoulders. 

“It was just an idea. I’m sorry I guess after last night I just thought that this, us, was serious.” His heart breaking at her downfallen expression he sat up quickly, grabbing her hands in his. 

“Ellie. I meant what I said, I love you. This is serious to me and I would love to meet your parents. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it.” Reaching up he brushed a tear from her cheek and kissed her forehead. 

“You really mean that?” 

“Of course I do Ellie. And I would love to go home with you.” She kissed him again, more passionately this time. Things started getting heated when Nick reluctantly pulled away, drawing a whimper from Ellie. “If I’m going with you I need to book a flight and go home to pack. I’ll be back later.” With one last kiss Nick made himself get up from their blanket cocoon. Ellie watched with appreciation as he walked around the living room, gathering his clothes that had gotten thrown off in a hurry last night before getting redressed. Standing up, she didn’t bother with dressing yet and instead wrapped the blanket around her, following him to the door. With one last kiss he walked out, already pulling out his phone to get a plane ticket to Oklahoma. 

It was just after noon when Nick got back to her place. Walking inside there was no sign of Ellie so he made his way to her bedroom only to see clothes thrown everywhere and an empty suitcase on the bed. “Umm Ellie, what’s going on?” With one hand on her hip she looked up at him and ran the other over her hair. 

“What do I even wear to introduce my boyfriend to my parents?” Nick let out a laugh before realizing she was serious. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her waist for comfort. 

“Babe I don't think there's a specific dress code for this situation but whatever you wear will be fine. And you'll look amazing no matter what. Trust me." With a small smile Ellie kissed him lightly. 

"Thank you Nick. I love you."

"I love you too. Now c'mon. We gotta leave in a little over an hour." Pulling away, Nick helped her pack and carried her bags downstairs to his Jeep, grabbing her hand as they climbed inside. "Ready?" Her smile and nod was the only response he needed as he drove away. 

A few hours later they were only a few miles away from her parents house when a thought hit him. 

"Hey El, did you tell your parents I was coming?" Her silence did nothing to reassure him. "Ellie…" 

"No. I'm sorry Nick it all happened so fast and then I couldn't decide what to wear and -" 

"Hey it's okay. I’m just excited to meet your parents. As long as your brothers don’t kill me first.” He cringed causing Ellie to glance over at him from the driver’s seat.

“Why would my brothers kill you?”

“Well one, I’m dating their little sister and two well… when they were in DC for Thanksgiving a few years ago I may have told them you weren’t my type.” 

“Nick!” Her head whipped around to face him and he had to grab hold of the steering wheel to keep the car from swerving. “Why would you tell them that?”

“Well they were grilling every guy at NCIS and when they cornered me I panicked and diverted their attention to Reeves. I mean, I was new and, although you intrigued me then I never thought this day would come. Plus I seriously thought you and Reeves had a thing.” She let out a loud laugh at the image of her brothers intimidating Nick before getting a pain in her chest as she thought about Clay. 

“Reeves and I were never any more than friends. Although now I know why Clay avoided me while my brothers were in town.” They shared a short laugh at the memory before Ellie went back to what Nick had said. “You know I was intrigued by you from the beginning too. You were a mystery that I couldn’t solve Nick and well, I never like to let things stay unsolved. Although I do think it’s hilarious that my brothers intimidated you when you could easily take all of them.” 

“Yeah well, I wouldn’t want to now. I want your family to like me.” He brought her hand up that was in his and placed a kiss to the back of it. 

“I know they will, Nick. Besides, if my brothers give you any trouble they’ll have me to deal with.”

“That’s my girl.” The rest of the drive was filled with comfortable silence and before he knew it they were pulling down a long driveway leading to a large white house covered in Christmas lights. “Wow.”

“I know right. Mom and Dad go all out every year. Just wait til you see the inside.” Nick’s eyes widened as he climbed out of the car, grabbed their bags, and followed Ellie to the front door. With a final look to him for confirmation she turned the door knob and stepped inside, holding the door for him to follow. “Mom! Dad! I’m home!” She could hear footsteps coming from the kitchen and smiled when her parents came in to view. 

“Eleanor it’s so good to see you.” Her mom pulled her into a hug and she could tell the moment she spotted Nick. Barbara pulled back while William took her place and she looked over Nick. “So, who’s your guest?” Stepping back from her dad she went to Nick’s side, wrapping her arm around his waist as he did the same. 

“Mom. Dad. This is Nick. My boyfriend.” They both held their breath as her parents were quiet for a minute before William spoke. 

“Nick… as in your partner Nick?” Ellie only nodded as Nick mumbled a nervous ‘yes sir.’

“Well it’s about time!” Ellie’s jaw dropped open and Nicks’ eyes widened as Barbara pulled Nick into a hug. “We’ve heard so much about you! We were wondering when she was finally going to bring you home.”

“Mom!” A blush filled Ellie’s cheeks and she hid her face in Nick’s shoulder. 

“So uh, you’ve been talking about me huh?” She slapped his stomach playfully. 

“Oh hush.” 

“Hey, I’m just saying what your mom already said.” He held his hands up in defense and Ellie rolled her eyes. Barbara and William watched the scene with amusement, sending each other knowing looks as the two continued to bicker playfully. 

Christmas Eve dinner was filled with noise and laughter as John, Robbie, George and his family all showed up to celebrate their family's annual Christmas Eve traditions. Everyone else had gone to bed in their childhood bedrooms leaving Ellie and Nick sitting on the couch across from her parents. Ellie let out a loud yawn, stretching slightly against Nick as her dad was telling stories of Christmaes past. "Am I that boring Ellie?" 

"What? Dad no of course not! I-" Ellie sat up, trying to reassure him but he laughed, waving her off. 

"I'm teasing. You two have had a long day and you know we'll be getting up early when the kids arrive. Go to bed." Standing up, Nick went to grab only her bag as Barbara watched with interest. 

"Alright El, just show me the way to your room. Mrs. Bishop, what time should I be back in the morning?" 

"Be back? What are you talking about?" Nick's free hand twitched nervously. 

"Well um, I was going to go to a hotel for the night." William smiled from behind his wife. 

"Oh nonsense! You're staying here and that's that. I assume you're okay sharing a room with Eleanor?" His eyes widened matching Ellie's shocked expression perfectly. 

"Uh y-yeah. I just uh, I didn't want to assume anything." Barbara laid a hand on Nick’s arm in reassurance. 

“You’re sweet Nicholas. But you’re staying here. No arguments.”

“Yes ma’am.” 

“No, why don’t you take yours and Eleanor’s bags upstairs. Her room is the second door on the right.” She waved him away before turning to look at her daughter who was watching the scene in shock. “What dear?”

“I, I just- you never let unmarried couples share a room before. What changed?” Barbara wrapped an arm around her shoulder, leading her to the steps Nick just went up. 

“Well one you all were much younger then and two well, I like this one sweetheart. He seems like a good man and I trust him.” Ellie was shocked to find a tear had fallen and reached up to wipe it away. 

“He is a good man, mom. The best. And I love him. And he loves me too.”

“I know, I can tell.” Ellie smiled, hugging her mom tightly and wishing her parents a good night before walking up the stairs. 

Opening the door, she smiled at the sight of Nick sitting up in her bed waiting for her. Getting changed quickly she climbed into bed, immediately snuggling into him. Nick pressed a kiss to her forehead as he wrapped his arms around her waist. 

"So, I think today went pretty well." 

"Oh yeah? Just wait til tomorrow when my grandparents get here. My grandma will probably try to flirt with you." Ellie rolled her eyes making Nick smirk. 

"What can I say, I have that effect on Bishop women." She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, retaliation coming from him soon after as he tickled her. When she calmed down he leaned forward, kissing her slowly. 

"Merry Christmas Ellie."

"Merry Christmas Nick." 

Like the night before they fell asleep snuggled together, ready to spend their first Christmas together surrounded by family. 


End file.
